This invention relates to controllers for model electric railroad trains, more particularly, to a controller attachment providing more realistic simulation of full-scale train controls.
Model electric trains commonly are controlled by controller units which supply the electrical power required by the train and which include controls for regulating its operation, including starting, operating speed, direction of movement and stopping.
To enhance the enjoyment of a model railroader using a controller, it is desirable that the operation of controls be as realistic as possible: the general appearance and the manner of movement of a control regulating an operating condition preferably should simulate the general appearance and manner of movement of the corresponding control of a full-scale or full-size railroad locomotive.
A realistic throttle or speed control for a model train is especially desirable, since this control is used by a model railroader to regulate the starting, acceleration, running speed and deceleration of a model train. Realism might be enhanced by providing additional control mechanisms constructed to simulate full-scale locomotive controls. The additional mechanisms might relate to one or both of the "direction" and "brake" controls. Further, a "momentum" control, which is not present in a full-scale locomotive but which is included in some model train controllers, might be made to appear more realistic by providing a "momentum" control mechanism that operates similarly to the other control mechanisms simulating actual locomotive controls.
In American-made diesel railroad locomotives, the throttle includes a manually-operated lever which, depending on the particular model of locomotive, either projects generally horizontally from a vertically disposed control panel and is pivotally movable from side to side in a horizontal plane, or projects generally vertically from a horizontally disposed control panel and is pivotally movable from side to side in a vertical plane. However, in typical commercially-available model train controllers, the throttle is a rotatable protruding shaft, having a round gripping knob fitted thereto, for manually rotating the shaft to regulate the train speed.
Similarly, the direction and brake controls on full-scale locomotives are operated by manually-moved levers, whereas the corresponding model train controls typically are operated by simple back and forth sliding switch-type actuators or the like.